When Dreaming
by Original-Botticella
Summary: SxC. OOCness. Pawns are the first step in Chess. They are the first step to either obliteration or liberation. But which pawn has to die first? **DISCONTINUED**
1. Prologue

Prologue

It waits.

That's all it can do.

Arrange the Pieces.

It waits.

The Pawns in place,

Ready to move from the Puppeteer.

It waits.

Black and White Pawns.

Evil and Good Puppeteers.

It waits.

The first move made.

Check-mate.

He dies.

* * *

**The poem belongs to me!!**


	2. Dreaming

Chapter 1: Dreams

—"Dreams—Nightmares, to be exact—become a façade of inner turmoil. That turmoil brings havoc. It brings the plague, or pawn, of self-destruction. Why else can't one sleep?" — (vocal passage from The Prophet's teachings).

_Thud. Echo. Thud. Echo. It wasn't _his_ footsteps._

"_Huuuum-uuuuum . . ."_

_It's so bright—the old rooms._

_Cold, nothing but cold._

"_Hum-um, Huuuum . . ."_

_A boy—a blonde, feathery-haired boy—his eyes glow blue!—he walks. A bundle of smoking leaves in his hand._

_It always happened this way._

"_Hum-uuuum . . ."_

He_ never spoke. _

_The boy walked around—room by room. Each room held a painful memory. The boy saw and felt their power. _

"_Huuum-um, Huum . . ."_

_When the boy went in—the room became barren—their power becoming the smoke._

_On and on the boy went. _He_ saw, but did nothing._

"_Huuuum-uuuum, Hum . . ."_

_Forever humming._

_Humming in _his_ soul._

"Hey, Seph!!"

The force of the shout startled the great General. He growled.

"It's time to go to Nibelheim! And you complain that I am slack!" Zack was starting to get on his last nerve—for Angeal's sake, he didn't kill him.

"I can take a nap if I want to Zackary!"

"Alright, cranky, cranky." He backed away from the irate General.

"I'll meet you at the heliport."

And that was that.

"_Huuuum-uuuum . . ."_

* * *

"Hey, Seph . . ."

"_What_?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_ Zackary." _Just as soon as I find who is playing that music!_

The soothing, hum slowly faded.

That _music_, it was _everywhere_ to the General. Nobody else seemed bothered. It was getting more and more intense with each passing second. It sounded like a wailing stringed instrument; beautiful as it sounded, it was having a tense reaction to his being—like an impending doom.

They couldn't talk on the helicopter—much to Zack's offense.

When they were in the premises of Nibelheim, the music became unbearable. He felt nauseous, dizzy, and hot. It became a plague on his soul. A parasite in his being.

He skipped past Zack, the two MPs, and SOLIDER cadet. He locked himself in his Hotel room. The world started to spin and turned black.

* * *

"He's the shaman of the village!"

"It's nothing but religious mumbo-jumbo! Our General is fine!"

"The General needs my help! He's in danger—all of you are!"

"He is young but he is always right!"

"You are just a cadet! You have your orders!"

"What's going on here?" Zack had enough of the persistent arguing.

"Sir, a superstitious villager and an insubordinate cadet sir!"

He saw a blonde, spiky-haired; blue-eyed young boy; in SOLIDER cadet uniform; and an earthy aroma radiated from him—as if he was made from earth. The boy appeared no older than fourteen, but he gave him such a worried, stubborn, and _wise_ look that made him so much older.

The boy placed a death grip on the SiC's arm and a stern stare, Zack could not look anywhere else.

"Zack Fair is it? You have to let me see Sephiroth _now!"_

No reason came into the SiCs mind as to how the young boy knew his name. SOLIDERs didn't know any MP/SOLIDER cadet until Third Class. Nor did he strike himself as a Sephiroth-fan-boy.

His lips went numb, "Alright, come with me."

His hypnosis snapped when he heard wood being broken and a wailing groan.

"Zack, help me get him to my place!"

Zack didn't know what was going on, how Sephiroth was so ill so quick, but, he had to do something. For Angeal's sake he had to do something!

* * *

_He was safe. For the moment._

_None of it could be real. His fear couldn't be real. Could it?_

_It was real. All of it._

_His body was burning. The fire stopped, but he still felt the burning._

_He couldn't leave where he was._

_He didn't recognize this place—the place where he was now._

_It smelt like earth and grass—and wood. Like a safe haven ought to smell like._

_He finally had the strength to turn onto his back—to evaluate where he stood._

_He was worse. His hands were almost ash, along with his feet—he lost the sensations in the digits who-knows when. One more burning and he would not be able to escape whatever creature that was plaguing him. The muscles in his legs and arms were nearly gone; the skin on his torso and face were evaporated. Every beat of his heart burned; it willed him to live and fight!_

_He finally looked around his surroundings. _

_Where exactly was he?_

_It was a dome shaped room; massive in size; a platform led to a small stage in the middle of the dome; and he heard a faint sound of water._

"_You're in the Temple of the Ancients." A soft voice sounded._

_With a fright, he turned to the voice. It was the same boy from his dreams. He recognized the feathery, blond hair; soulful blue-eyes; and the _overwhelming presence_ the boy carried. It had to be a dream! But why would he dream of a place like this place? He had never been here before._

"_You have so been here." The boy spoke; it was gentle and soft._

_He heard a baby squeal._

_He turned his head again and found a crib on the stage. Just like the sound had startled him, so was the sudden absence of the crib and cry._

"_Even before then you were here—ready to be conceived. Just like all Ancients. Your conscious was here. The deepest part of you remembers it; not even the Calamity can penetrate the consciousness of this place. That's why she wants you."_

"_What--"_

"_You were tainted with her being before birth." Then, he gently added, "When you die, you come back here—giving strength to the Lifestream; but--" A growing sadness in his blue-eyes._

"_I will destroy it."_

_The boy shook his head, "No, she will through you; before then, she will destroy you enough so she can fabricate herself into your consciousness—the part of you that isn't tainted with her."_

"_A puppet." He said bitterly._

"_Worse than a mere puppet—a puppet with full consciousness." The boy closed his eyes, fighting back tears. "You will see it all happen; but you will not be able to fight back."_

_He gave a wailing groan, "No! NO! _NO!!_" Before he gave angry shouts to the air, "Who are _you_ to tell _me_ such things?! Yes, you _boy_!—the boy that I have seen in my _dreams_!—walking around humming room to room!—_tell me_!" He insanely laughed, "I have taken _lives_ in Wutai!—all for _what_?—to train me for this moment?!—to take the _rest_ of the _lives_ from this fucking Planet!?—to _harden_ my heart when I will have _none_?!—becoming an _empty_ vessel!—_what have I done_?!"_

_He fumed his hot breath into the air. The boy said nothing back._

_The boy came close to the enraged man, and wrapped his arms around him, "Sephiroth, you have one of two destinies: One, you become the vessel; two, you destroy her. Both will cost us."_

_He was in mild disbelief, "Why would it cost you?"_

_The boy smiled, but it was a sad smile, "Because, I'm in sync with you. I'm not a dream, I am real. I'm healing you as we speak. But I'm weakening with each attack; with each moment I spend with you; with each spell to heal you. Don't give up. Now tell me, what is your choice?"_

_It was all insane._

_But one thing was for sure: He didn't want to be anyone's puppet._

_With a raspy breath, "I'll fight."_

_The boy smiled, "I'll give you all that I have left—short of my own death. The rest is up to you. When you wake up I'll be waiting for you."_

* * *

It always got worse before the Mountain Witch let go. She never seemed more hell bent on this victim, and he knew why.

Two long, sleepless weeks passed before the signs shown that Sephiroth would get better.

Five times she manifested outwardly. Five times she was defeated. For Gaia's and Sephiroth's sake, Cloud kept going with more sleepless nights.

_--End Chapter 1_

**Reviews please!!**

* * *


	3. Manifest S

Chapter 2: Manifest-S

— "Through the ages as we grow, we become Other People. Our bodies stay the same, but our Core changes. Once we become the New Person, the Old resides within our Selves—a reminder of what we once were. However, it does not mean they cannot return to be New again." — (vocal passage from The Prophet's teachings).

A groan.

"Hey, hey, take it easy."

He squinted, and it took several minutes for Sephiroth to know who was talking to him.

"Zack?"

"No talkin', kay? You've been through a _lot_ the pas' two weeks."

"Tee . . . bie . . ."

"Do what?"

He cleared his throat, "Tha . . . boy."

"Oh, you mean Cloud?" Zack pointed to the passed out boy on the other side of the room.

Sephiroth recognized him immediately. The boy looked deathly pale, then, he remembered: "_I'll give you all that I have left—short of my own death . . ."_

His _savior_ nearly died for him.

No one had _ever_ done such for him.

"He has been out for about three days. He is very weak. Whatever he gave to you nearly cost 'em. I've been goin' back an' forth between you an' 'em with Cures and his 'home-made' potions." Zack explained grimly. "They have been doin' the trick, but it's not enough. I think he is jus' tired, like you an' me."

"'Ow lon'?" Sephiroth rasped.

"You've been out for 'bout two weeks. I know protocol says to alert the base of the COs health durin' an emergency, but there's been a blizzard for the two weeks you've been out. All we get is static and nothin' can get through the weather. Before it got bad I sent the two MPs on foot to the nearest town to alert the Base. Nothin' yet." Zack shook his head at the recall of the past two weeks.

"The kid has been a big help." He wanted to lighten the mood, "I think he'll make a good SOLIDER." He grinned, "If not a SOLIDER than a damn fine nurse!"

Sephiroth growled at him.

"Oh I know!" then he remembered something, "One of the villagers said that he was the town shaman—healer—spiritualist—something like that. I always thought that those folks were old an' wore rangy cloths and mumbled about herbs an' stuff. But, hey, he's cool. Pretty damn strong willed. He hasn't slept barely for the pas' two weeks."

Sephiroth looked at the boy—Cloud—it was fairly obvious about his condition. He needed to do something for him once he, himself, got back on his feet. Also to ask more about what exactly plagued him the past two weeks.

Zack Fair always read his mind. . .

"We should do somethin' for 'em. Like a vacation to Costal del Sol!"

Sephiroth considered.

Silence over came the small cottage.

Sephiroth wanted to remember this place. It was obvious it was a small cottage. It was very earthy in color. A small fire came from behind him and cased an eerie glow around the wood, furniture, the owner, and Zack. The wood cracked and popped. A hard wind came from outside—proof of the harsh blizzard outside. You can clearly smell herbals. Their smells were melted with one another, making it hard to distinguish which herb was which. It was—in whole—homely and comforting.

Zack knew what Sephiroth was looking at. He was ever the analyst, and when he wanted to remember something, it was very precise. Zack knew that Sephiroth rarely noted down anything, and when he did, it was very important to him. Cloud was now important to him.

"Cloudy does have a nice place." It was as if he was realizing that himself.

"Agreed."

_Cloudy?_

"Say, Seph, do you want to talk 'bout what happened to you?"

No he did not.

"That's alright! If you don' wan' to, that's fine!"

Now Sephiroth considered. This was Zack Fair, his trusted Second-in-Command, Angeal's student, and puppy-eyed friend.

Why not tell him?

His double-self that only he saw made his appearance. "_Because he'll think you a freak." _He wrapped his arms around Zack, "_Just like Hojo. That's why Gast left you. That's why Angeal and Genesis left you. They all left you because of how much of a freak-show you are—how much of a _monster_ you are. Because how much you _love_ to shed blood with your _own hands_. Because of how _inhuman_ you are!"_

Now he was making his way to Cloud,_ "Such a shame that a beautiful thing saved a monster. An angel _saving_ a demon." _Manifest-S leaned down and cupped Cloud's face. Real-Sephiroth flinched._ "Oh! You like the boy?" _Manifest-S laughed haughtily_, "A demon _loving_ an angel! Tell me, what will you _do_ to such a treasure? _Take_ his innocence? You can _smell_ his innocence can't you? Just like I can?"_ Manifest-S wreathed against Cloud and slowly cupped Cloud's groin and licked across his lips.

He couldn't take it anymore!

"Stop it!!"

He thrust himself up to push the Manifest-S off of Cloud, but he had already retreated into the darkest depths of his mind.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's goin' on!?"

Zack had taken hold of Sephiroth to pull him back down, worry covering his face. Was he hallucinating?

"I'm fine!" Sephiroth snapped.

Zack flinched.

They didn't notice that the spectacle had awakened Cloud.

"Sephiroth?" was all he had to say to snap him back to awareness.

It had been years since Manifest-S had exposed himself. The manifestation stopped after the end of the Wutai War—it was during that time that Manifest-S was pro-dominate in the Real-Sephiroth's actions. Why would he show up now?

Manifest-S was cunning and manipulative—the reason why the Real One fell into his grasp in his youth. When he was little, he had thought that Manifest-S was a twin of his. Only to realize that he was a mental manifestation—Hojo had taken adamant tests and studies about that counterpart. Thus, Manifest-S.

It wasn't the same as multiple-personality disorder; nor the same as a hallucination. Nothing was wrong with his brain to even suggest those disorders, and he wasn't on any drugs to induce those reactions. Not even mako triggered hallucinations. If he did suffer from either, Hojo would have deemed him a 'failed' experiment.

After the Wutai War when Manifest-S retreated, did the Real One have the opportunity to learn about being human—thanks to Genesis, Angeal, and Zack—all of his close First Classes too.

It was then that he had realized how _inhuman_ he had—once—was.

He made a vow to himself to never sink that low again.

Now, he was scared shitless since his Cruel Counterpart had returned.

"_Oh, I missed you too darling."_ Now he was behind him, spooning up to him and caressing his hair, _"I told you a long time ago that you will never be rid of me, I'm just as real as you are." _He started nipping his neck.

"Sephiroth, are you alright?" Asked Cloud.

"I'm fine."

"_I suggest you watch this one." _Manifest-S said in a warning tone_, "He knows something that will make you question everything that he told you in those dreams and everything else he will tell you. If you don't watch yourself and him, he will be the one to ultimately break you. I'm not going to tell you what it is; it's so much better when you figure this out yourself."_ He kissed Sephiroth on the cheek,_ "I'll see you later darling; love you."_

With that, he was truly gone.

"When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago."

Cloud got up to make some tea, "What kind do you like?"

"Do what?"

"Tea. What kind of tea do you like?" Cloud chuckled.

"Black with two sugars."

"Just like his _coffee_." Zack groaned.

"There is nothing _wrong_ with that!" Cloud retorted, and stewed the leaves in water.

--_End of Chapter 2_

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	4. Egos

Chapter 3: Egos

— "You ask what I see. I see only what Gaia allows me to see and speak of. She controls the Pawns, the Knights, the King and Queen. We can roam freely, but she tugs our strings back to the Board against Calamities. The ultimate Narcissus." — (vocal passage from The Prophet's teachings).

"I think the weather will disperse soon."

"Why do you say that? It's been goin' for two _weeks_ now!" Zack exasperated and throwing his arms up in the air.

"I was born here. It'll disperse." Cloud said flatly.

"If you _say so_. _Anyway_, I was wondering how you know so much about healing."

". . . It's a natural talent. Since I was little I've been healing things; I just have a natural gift for it."

"I bet the town is grateful for it. I bet Seph here sure it!" Zack grinned and nodded at his superior.

Likewise, Sephiroth nodded his approval.

"Some wouldn't say so." He said grimly.

"Why?!" Puppy-eye alert!

"Some of the more pessimistic villagers believe I'm an evil spirit." Cloud said matter-of-factly.

"Evil spirit my _butt_! I heard Nibelheim was backwoods, but _damn_!"

Cloud smiled, "Those villagers have had a history before I was born of bad misfortunes, either with crops, herds, or family. They just took it out on me."

"_Family_?! Why would they blame what happeneds behind closed doors on you? It's not like you're _watching_ them!"

"It's just their ways. One of the husbands came straight to me with a gun demanding why I took one of their son's lives. I didn't say anything, but miscarriages happen—it didn't help that his wife was sleeping around while pregnant—too bad he is so blind-sighted."

Zack was in shock, "He blamed you for _that_?!"

"I would have been hung for that. There is a fine line of shamanism and witchery here. Luckily, the majority of the villagers believe that I cause more good than harm. The town mayor backs me since I helped to save his daughters' life twice—even though she doesn't return the favor."

Zack snorted loudly and rolled his eyes, "Talk about _grateful_. Unlike Seph and me. We owe you big time."

"Indeed." Sephiroth said with a grateful nod.

A light went off in Zack Fair's head, "I know! You're a cadet right?"

"Yes, I joined about a month ago."

"How about I help mentor you for a while!"

"Za_aack_."

"What Seph?"

"Cadets don't get mentors until after their first year; and those are top-ranking cadets."

"_Seriously_ Seph! Bend the protocols and rules for once! This guy saved you!"

"I didn't do it for you guys to do anything for me." Cloud piped up.

"No 'and's, 'if's, or 'but's about it! You deserve to be rewarded in any shape, form, or manner!" Zack told Cloud, who was mildly surprised.

"What if I mentor him?"

Now _that_ shut Zack Fair up.

"If Cloud passes his first year with flying colors; I'll mentor him."

"Why would you have _that_ string attached?"

"It would raise suspicion if I just took him under my wing when we return to Midgar. He will also be harassed by other cadets if that happens." Sephiroth tried to reason.

"I don't plan on returnin' to Midgar." Cloud suddenly spoke.

Zack's eyes went huge, "_Why_?!"

"I . . . I had this _feeling_ that I was needed there. In SOLIDER as a cadet."

"Do you . . . still have this . . . feelin'?"

"No. I'm no longer needed." Cloud clasped his hand on Sephiroth's. "It would be a waste to the villagers gil if I stayed there. They are stretched thin as it is."

"Aww! C'mon! I think you'd make a _great_ SOLIDER!"

"_A great SOLIDER indeed." _Oh, no . . . _"He is not telling you everything Sephiroth. The reason why he can't go back. Can't you sense it? Ask him where this 'feeling' comes from."_

"Cloud, where does this 'feeling' for yours come from?"

"I . . . I don't know. I suppose its Gaia talkin' to me."

"_Didn't Cloud mention that the Calamity was Gaia's enemy? Doesn't that make him yours? So why save you? Even if you are an Ancient, Gaia will never accept you being tainted."_

"Zack, can you leave Cloud and I alone for a moment?" Sephiroth had no intention believing Manifest-S's words, but . . .

"Ugh, sure, I guess."

Sephiroth waited for his SiC to disperse the room.

"Cloud, I need you to be honest with me—"

"_Honest!? You are the demon of Wutai! Demand answers!"_

"—about what is goin' on, or what happened—to me and to you."

"I already told you."

"Did you tell me everything?"

"Yes."

"_Liar! You know he is holding back!"_

"You're lying to me. Why?"

Cloud's face turned red, "I saved your _life_ at the cost of my own!—_without_ wanting anything in return as I have for _countless_ others!—_don't_ ask for anything else!"

He stormed out of the room.

"You did that on purpose."

Manifest-S sighed, _"I won't risk anyone breaking you. It's not healthy for either of us."_

"Even at the cost of having another friend? Of being less lonely?"

"_Sephiroth, dear, loneliness comes with being great."_

"I didn't choose greatness."

"_Of course not, you were thrown in. But, do you honestly want that young boy thrown into greatness with you? Imagine the absolute slavery that boy will have. And for what?—because you were lonely."_

"Shut-up!" he hissed.

* * *

Cloud ran outside, and allowed the bitter cold to pierce his face.

He started to cry.

He wanted _desperately_ to tell Sephiroth, but he couldn't burden him. He couldn't burden anyone with his pre-written existence. It would soon be cut short anyway. Thus, the cycle of his existence continued.

He reminded himself that he was just another pawn in the game, and that this move was just one of a thousand different moves since the beginning—no matter how similar.

The wind stopped. The clouds dispersed. The snow drifted down.

Soon.

It was the only word to describe it. Soon.

"Cloudy?"

The soft voice startled him.

"Cloudy, why so glum? Someone as cute as you shouldn't be this down."

He chuckled. "I'm alright. Just a little drained."

"I hear ya." Zack looked at the sky, "Guess you were right. Storms' gone."

"Yeah."

"Been a while since I seen the stars. City lights cloud them up. I almost forgot how gorgeous they are."

"Yeah."

"How's Seph doin' Doc?"

Cloud smiled, "He just needs rest."

"What about you?"

"A solid eight sounds good."

Zack laughed at that. "Me _too_. We'll prolly get a signal tomorrow or the MPs come back soon. Are you—"

"I'm sure."

"Yeah, but—"

"Don't, Zack, don't."

He turned away from Zack so he couldn't see his tears.

Cloud hated the feeling of abandonment--intentionally or unintentionally. It was always hard to distance himself from others who cared. Why did Gaia give him such a big heart?

"No changin' your mind?"

"I've made my decision." Even though he didn't have decisions to make at all—not one.

_--End Chapter 3_

* * *

**Review please! Mommie likes reviews for breakfast!**


	5. DISCONTINUED NOTICE

Just to be simply put, I've lost interest in this story. I think it's been at least three years and I've not written anything else for it. I have forgotten the plot for this. And now I hate my own story. Why? I've grown since then as a writer. It was fun writing though. Great practice.


End file.
